The global impact of the HIV pandemic and the challenges to the control and prevention of HIV disease will require a new generation of talented researchers. Since 1990 we have had an AIDS post-doctoral training program at UCSD designated to generate young investigators capable of conducting independent and productive research in an important area of HIV biology, pathogenesis or research-oriented clinical investigation. This proposal represents an attempt to renew this training program by a faculty of 15 individuals with M.D., Ph.D., or both degrees who all have active, productive research programs in this area and who also have a history of collaborative interactions. This faculty is committed to identifying an even mix of talented and committed M.D. and Ph.D. trainees and to provide the environment and opportunities that will result in young independent investigators in the areas of medically relevant basic research and scientifically oriented clinical research. [unreadable] [unreadable]